waroflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Alliance:Arcadian Ice
Introduction Our requirements are 4 million+ rep and you must be active. We are a mature, friendly, experienced alliance. Please mail or pm an ranked Officer expressing interest before applying. We do require a brief interview before acceptance into the alliance. We also require you to apply through our official forums. Orignal Founders were Mink Lady N, I Azer I, Timudgin, Clearin Wild, Drizzt 3402, and Cd1viking. Arcadian Ice was founded in the beginning of April on the Black Dragon server. We have all boosts and bonuses available along with Renewal, Revival and Sp. Revival. We are a respectful, friendly and mature alliance. On July 1, 2010, Arcadian Ice was the first alliance to capture a stronghold on the Black Dragon server and currently holds all 3 strongholds in Central Steppe, Rocky Highlands, Verdant Hills, Ancient Forest, Ageless Desert and Frozen Peak, making a grand total of 18 strongholds. Any inquiries can be sent via in-game private message. Alliance Rules 1. No profanity, younger players do play as well as stop by, and read their parents screens. Keep Chat talk to PG13. 2. No sexual references of any kind for any reason in WC or AC at all. 3. Keep all personal issues with other players out of world chat, please refer any problems with other alliances to our leaders for consultation. 4. Flag rule, here at Arcadian we require all member's cities carry the Arcadian flag on their cities, this symbol can be found, copied and pasted from the info section on the alliance page. 5. Market rule, if you are using the market to hide resources. Change the travel time to 1hr and set at max price. Anything posted on the market for over 1hr travel will be considered FFA. It also helps the alliance to sell to alliance only. 6. Enslavement rule, Arcadian Ice tries its best to maintain a respectable reputation across the server, enslavement only taints this reputation. Accidental enslavement will happen from time to time. Intentional enslavement can and will result in your removal from the alliance, unless we are in a war, and you have been given the ok to enslave from a superior. 7. Maturity, no immature comments or acting in world chat, we maintain the utmost respect for everyone at all times, whether we like them or not. 8. Have a great time. Everyone here enjoys chatting, teasing and overall building their empires together, we are glad to have you as a member of the team, and will help you as much as possible. 9. Inactive will be kicked after 168hrs of inactivity unless you contact a ranked member before leaving. No Exceptions. 10. Always remember to respect all alliance members. 11. In Arcadian Ice there is a limit to how much 'Contribution' one may have. The cap is at 300m so no one person can attain a large amount of wealth over everyone else. 12. Arcadian Ice has a Rep gain requirement. This figures are not known to the general member populace, but AI Leadership does keep records. This is to try and keep members active, Arcadian Ice prides it-self on being the most active Alliance, this is a way we up hold that position. Relations Allies Filosti Dragon 冰 X